


In Vino Veritas

by cdybedahl



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/pseuds/cdybedahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While tipsy, Penny accidentally lets an old secret slip out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

The wedding planning session was well into its fifth bottle of wine. Amy had had two glasses before she fell asleep on the floor next to Penny’s couch. Bernadette had managed most of a bottle, leaving her giggling at everything and her face flushed. The remaining three bottles and change had gone into Penny, who was feeling pleasantly buzzed. The fact that she wasn’t falling-down drunk and puking her guts out from that much wine should probably worry her. Which was all Leonard’s fault. If not for him and his brain she’d never have started _thinking_ about what she was doing, and if she hadn’t done that she wouldn’t be worrying about worrying about her drinking. Damn him!  
“What I don’t get,” Bernadette said, “is how someone as annoying as Sheldon can have such a nice mom. I mean, she’s a religious fundie and all, but she’s still awesome. I kinda wish she hadn’t had to leave already.”  
“She’d have to be, not to strangle Sheldon while he grew up,” Penny said. “And yeah. He’s much less annoying when she’s around.”  
“I guess,” Bernadette said. “I wonder how he really feels about her.”  
Penny took another gulp of wine from her glass.  
“I was going to say I’m not sure he feels at all,” she said. “But that’s not true, is it? He sure feels strongly about Star Trek. And his spot on the couch.”  
Bernadette giggled.  
“You should’ve seen his face when you hugged her goodbye and she grabbed your ass,” she said. “I though he was going to faint.”  
Penny remembered the ass grab. Mary had made a joke about good child-bearing hips, but then kept her hand there just a little too long for it to be entirely in jest. Maybe it was a family thing.  
“Really?” she said. “Then he’d probably burst a blood vessel if he knew I slept with his sister.”  
Silence fell.  
“You what?” Bernadette said after a couple of seconds.  
Fuck, Penny thought to herself.  
“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” she asked.  
“Yeeaaah, you kinda did,” Bernadette said.  
Penny groaned. Maybe she should cut down on her drinking after all.  
“Don’t tell Sheldon, ok?” she said. “I really don’t want to freak him out.”  
“Sure,” Bernadette said. “It’s pretty late, I think I should go home.”  
Penny’s mood dropped another couple of notches.  
“Did I freak _you_ out?” she said.  
Bernadette got up on unsteady legs.  
“No, no,” she said. “You can sleep with whoever you want.”  
She put a hand on the table to steady herself.  
“Except Howard,” she added.  
“Thanks,” Penny said. “And really no worries there.”  
She got up from her kitchen chair.  
“Come on,” she said. “Let’s wake Amy up and get her a cab.”

Bernadette found it impossible to forget what Penny had said. It kept jumping onto her train of thought every now and then, like a memetic robber. She _didn’t_ have a problem with it, the thought was just… weird. A couple of days later she was in her bed with Howard, her head resting in satisfied bliss on his chest, when the thought suddenly escaped through her mouth.  
“Did you know Sheldon has a sister?” she said.  
“Yeah,” Howard said. “Missy. We all met her when she visited a couple of years ago.”  
“Did you like her?”  
“Yeah, I did,” he said. “She was nice. Far nicer than her brother, that’s for sure.”  
“Is she pretty?”  
There was a pause, and she could feel Howard tense up under her.  
“Not as pretty as you, my dove,” he said.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Bernadette said.  
“Well, I guess she had a certain Southern Belle charm. Which would be attractive, if…”  
“Did you know Penny slept with her?” she interrupted.  
He fell silent very abruptly. Time passed.  
“Howard?” she said.  
“No,” he said. “I did not know that.”  
He moved his head and tried to look at her.  
“Did Penny tell you that?” he said.  
Bernadette nodded.  
“She was drunk,” she said. “She didn’t mean to.”  
“Wow,” Howard said. “That’s… wow.”  
“You’re imagining them now, aren’t you?”  
“It’s kinda hard not to!”  
She sighed.  
“Don’t tell anyone, will you?”  
“Sure,” he said. “Say, you up for another go?”

“You’ll never guess what Bernadette told me last night!” Howard stage-whispered the next day in the cafeteria.  
“Nope,” Leonard said. “So we may as well just eat.”  
He dug into his casserole with a sigh.  
“She’s running off to join a circus?” Raj said. “A circus that’s secretly a base for an organization of super-spies?”  
Howard glared at him.  
“No,” he said. “She’s not doing that.”  
“Pity,” Raj said. “I’ve always wanted to know a super-spy.”  
“Yeah…,” Howard said. “Look, you’ve got to promise not to tell Sheldon.”  
Leonard looked up.  
“We can’t tell Sheldon that Bernadette is becoming a super-spy?”  
“That does make sense,” Raj said. “Spies should not be talked about. It makes them less effective.”  
“I guess,” Leonard said. “OK, we won’t tell Sheldon. Can we eat now?”  
Howard sighed.  
“You remember Missy?” he said. “Sheldon’s sister?”  
“Oh yes,” Raj said. “Frequently. If only those drugs hadn’t worn off right then…”  
Leonard put down his fork and frowned at Howard.  
“Yeah,” he said. “What did Bernadette have to say about _her_? Missy has, understandably, not visited after that one time, so they’ve never met. Have they?”  
“No,” Howard said. “But she hears things from Penny. And get this: they slept with each other.”  
“Penny and Bernadette?” Raj said. “Wow. I would not have guessed that.”  
Howard glared at him again.  
“No,” he said. “Not with Bernadette.”  
“ _Penny_ slept with Sheldon’s sister?” Leonard said. “Are you sure?”  
Howard shook his head thoughtfully.  
“I’m sure that’s what Bernadette said,” he said. “And I don’t think she’d lie about Penny drunkenly letting it slip.”  
“Wow,” Leonard said. “Penny? Really?”  
Howard ate a forkful or two.  
“Yeah,” he said. “You lucky bastard.”  
Leonard looked at him, confused.  
“Me?” he said. “Why am _I_ lucky?”  
“Er, threesomes?” Howard said. “You’re sort of dating Penny on and off, she goes both ways…”  
“You’re a pig,” Leonard said.  
“I see opportunities,” Howard said.  
“Penny and _Missy_?” Leonard said to no one in particular. “No, Sheldon can’t know about that. It was bad enough when he thought she might be seeing one of us.”

Sheldon sank down onto his spot on the sofa with a contended sigh, brandishing his X-box controller.  
“Ah, Halo night,” he said. “Where I get to again prove my superiority over you mere mortals in a battle of wits and manual dexterity.”  
“You wish,” Raj said. “I’ll show you that you are, indeed, mortal. Repeatedly mortal.”  
He was, as usual, sitting at the far end of the couch from Sheldon, with Howard between them. Leonard was in his armchair. The table in front of them was loaded with snacks.  
“Shut up the both of you,” Howard said. “I’ll show you how it’s done.”  
There was a pause.  
“Leonard?” Sheldon said. “I believe it’s your turn to make a bragging statement.”  
“All right,” Leonard said. “How about ‘eat this, suckers’?”  
His hands moved over the controller, and the sound of explosions came from the sound system.  
“Hey!” Sheldon and Howard said in unison, and the battle was on. Virtual soldiers ran through an equally virtual environment, dodging weapons fire and occasionally dying in creative ways. As often happened, Sheldon drew ahead in kills. And, probably more due to luck than anything else, Raj got killed a lot more than anyone else. His face set harder and harder as time went on, and he fell as silent as if a woman had entered the room. The others didn’t. Barbs, insults and gloating flew around as people died and respawned. Until, finally, as Sheldon once more tossed a grenade that blew up Raj’s character accompanied with a “Suck on this”, Raj finally snapped. He stood up, pointed at Sheldon with the X-box controller and shouted.  
“Oh yeah? At least my sister sleeps with _men_!”  
Silence fell. The other three stared at him.  
“Or at least Leonard,” Raj added.   
“Oh thank you,” Leonard said, voice dripping with as much sarcasm as he could muster.  
“That’s an oddly specific insult,” Sheldon said.  
Raj suddenly looked worried.  
“It was… the first thing that came to mind?” he said.  
“Why would you be thinking about _that_?” Sheldon said. “Usually, people think about things they are interested in, things they have recently had brought to their attention, things they find provocative…”  
He fell silent. Leonard tried to stifle a groan.  
“Raj?” Sheldon said. “Did you recently hear something about who my sister is sleeping with?”  
Raj looked in any direction that was away from Sheldon.  
“Maybe,” he said.  
“Who would mention something like that?” Sheldon said. “It’s been years since she came to visit, and none of you got anywhere with her.”  
“Weeeell,” Howard said. “It turns out that rather depends on how you define ‘us’.”  
“Howard!” Leonard said.  
Sheldon looked from one of them to the other.  
“You all know something,” he said. “Something you’re not telling me.”  
He turned to Leonard.  
“The Room-mate agreement clearly states in section…”  
“Yes, yes, yes!” Leonard said. “All right, all right.”  
He sighed and visibly braced himself.  
“We just found out she slept with Penny,” he said.  
“Oh,” Sheldon said. “Really?”  
Howard sighed.  
“Yes,” he said. “She got drunk and let it slip to Bernadette, who told me, and I kinda happened to mention it to Raj and Leonard.”  
“Well,” Sheldon said. “That explains a thing or two.”  
He turned back to the game, controller at the ready. None of the others moved.  
“That explains a thing or two?” Leonard said. “Like what?”  
“Oh, like back when we were sixteen I never could figure out why she and her friend Alex had sleepovers almost every night,” Sheldon said.  
“Alex?” Raj asked.  
“Short for Alexandra,” Sheldon said. “Her parents were the local hippies. Also, it seemed weird to me that she was so scared of the dark that she needed to sleep in my sister’s bed all the time. I mean, she looked so tough, with her crew cut hair, her combat boots, the tattoo of a double-headed axe on her shoulder blade and her pierced nipples.”  
The three others stared at him.  
“Sheldon,” Howard said after a few moments. “I realize I may not want to know this, but how do you know she had pierced nipples?”  
“I went into my sister’s room to get a comic book she’d borrowed,” Sheldon said. “They were in bed. In the middle of the afternoon. And now that I think about it, Missy probably wasn’t kissing a boo-boo better at all, was she? She got awfully upset with me, anyway.”  
“Sheldon,” Leonard said, “you don’t seem at all bothered by this. With Penny, I mean.”  
“Of course not,” Sheldon said. “Why would I be? Unlike with you guys, there wasn’t going to be any unfortunate genetic mixing.”  
“I guess not,” Leonard said.  
“Although if either of them _did_ manage to produce an offspring where they were the genetic donors, that would be quite impressive. Sufficiently so that I would be in favor of it, on general principles. If they did, maybe I could convince them to make me a Leonard Nimoy. I have his DNA.”

Silence reigned in Amy Farrah Fowler’s apartment, broken only by the slow plinking of Amy’s harp and the occasional rustle as Sheldon flipped pages in the paper he was reading. Every now and then, he’d giggle or snort derisively at the mathematics in the paper, and eventually Amy had made her way all through a _larghissimo_ rendition of “Stairway to Heaven”.  
“I have a surprise for you,” Sheldon said as Amy put the harp away.  
Amy frowned at him.  
“I do not like surprises,” she said. “They cause embarrassment, pain, humiliation or other forms of distress.”  
“You will like this one,” he said. “I have gossip.”  
He grinned at her, obviously pleased with himself.  
“Ah,” she said. “That would be embarrassment or humiliation, then.”  
“It’s not about you,” he said. “It’s about my sister.”  
“You have a sister?”  
Sheldon’s smile faltered.  
“Yes,” he said. “Missy. We’re twins. Fraternal, obviously. She came to visit a couple of years ago. Leonard, Howard and Raj were all over her, metaphorically speaking. Literally speaking, she didn’t let any of them near her. She spent almost the whole time she was here at Penny’s.”  
“A choice I can certainly sympathize with,” Amy said. “And I do feel less worried now. We can now strengthen our social bond by sharing random information of unknown veracity about common friends and acquaintances.”  
“It turns out that my sister is a lesbian.”  
Amy looked thoughtful, then frowned.  
“I’m not sure if that fulfills the common friend or acquaintance criterion,” she said. “Even though we share a certain bond in that we are both connected with you, I don’t know your sister.”  
“But you know Penny,” Sheldon said.  
Amy frowned a little again, then her face went pale followed by bright red.  
“Sheldon,” she said. “Are you implying that your sister had sexual relations with the golden-haired alabaster-skinned love goddess who lives across the hall from you?”  
“Indeed I am,” Sheldon smirked. “Although I would not personally categorize her as a love goddess. If she was, one assumes her relationships would turn out better. And she would certainly not be dating Leonard.”  
Amy licked her lips.  
“I assume your sister is beautiful?” she said.  
“That’s not for me to say,” Sheldon said. “But yes, I believe she is considered so.”  
“Do you have a picture or her?”  
“My mother sent me one last year when Missy had won an award of some sort at work,” he said. “Since I never delete email, it should still be there.”  
“Can I see it?”  
“I guess,” Sheldon said.  
He shuffled through his phone for a few moments.  
“Here,” he said, holding out the phone to Amy.  
On the picture a curvy brunette was smiling at the viewer. She was dressed in a waitress’ uniform with a very short skirt and a deeply cut blouse. Above her, a banner read “FUDDRUCKERS’ MISS CLEAVAGE 2011”.   
Amy made a squeaking sound.  
“Pardon?” Sheldon said.  
“ _That_ is your sister?” she said.  
Sheldon shrugged.  
“Yes,” he said. “Honestly, I fail to see how handing out rewards for secondary sexual characteristics is at all a sensible thing to do, but our mother seemed quite proud. I assume she feels she did a good job in producing said characteristics.”  
“She had sex with _Penny_ ,” Amy said, her voice sounding strangled.  
“Yes,” he said. “At least that’s what Howard claims Bernadette said Penny told her while she was under the influence of ethanol.”  
“I…,” Amy said. “I… I have to go brush my teeth. Right now. For a long while.”  
She hurried off on unsteady legs. Sheldon smiled at her receding back. That was one of the things he liked about her. She really took her dental hygiene seriously.

Penny shuffled across her living room, put the grocery bag on the kitchen counter and kicked her shoes off. With a long sigh of relief she sank into her couch. It had been a long, long day at the Cheesecake Factory. A long, long day full of entitled assholes who thought that the threat of withholding a meager tip let them behave any way they wanted. The wine bottle she’d liberated from the restaurant was poor compensation for having to put up with them, but it’d help. If she could just gather the energy to get up and open it. And get a glass. Had to have a glass. They day she started drinking straight from the bottle was the day she’d admit she had a drinking problem. With a heartfelt groan, she leveraged herself into a standing position. Since she hadn’t done her dishes for a while, she roughly rinsed out a glass she was fairly sure she’d used for wine before. She opened the bottle with well-practiced movements, filled the glass and was just about to drink when there was a knock on her door. She groaned.  
“I’m not here!” she shouted. “Go away!”  
There was a pause then another, more tentative knock.  
“Penny?” a voice said from the other side of the door.  
Amy’s voice.  
Mixed feelings rose in Penny. On one hand, she actually liked Amy quite a bit. On another, Amy often had rather unorthodox ideas of what was acceptable behavior. Like having a huge painting of the two of them made. She glanced sidelong over at said painting, which she in the end had left on the wall. In a way, it was the most genuine gift anyone had ever given her. It certainly was the most flattering.  
“Coming,” she said.  
Amy said something on the other side of the door, too low for Penny to clearly hear. It had sounded something like “Not yet you’re not”. Which made no sense at all. She threw open the door.  
“Hello, Amy, what brings you…” she managed to say before her mind froze up.  
Amy’s hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her face was made up, and she was _smiling_. She was wearing a tan coat that ended at mid-thigh, revealing surprisingly well-shaped legs covered by black fishnet stockings. On her feet were high-heeled pumps.  
“Well hello there, bestie,” she said.  
As Penny stared at her in silent shock, she slowly untied the belt holding her coat shut and opened it wide. Under it she was wearing a black corset and nothing else. It sharply emphasized her waist while lifting her naked breasts. Below it, there was nothing but pale skin and a dark triangle of hair until the tops of the fishnet stockings. Little hearts had been painted covering her nipples. Amy’s smile became more predatory when she saw Penny’s gaze drawn to them.  
“It’s strawberry flavor,” she breathed.  
“Amy?!” Penny managed to say. “What the _Hell_?”  
Amy wiggled her eyebrows at Penny.  
“So, can I come in?” she said.  
The realization that Amy was standing half-naked in the hallway, and that any of the guys could appear at any moment exploded into Penny’s mind. Worse, _Howard_ could appear at any moment.  
“Oh God!” she said. “Yes, yes, come in before someone sees you!”  
She stood aside, letting Amy in. The moment it was physically possible, she slammed the door shut and locked it. She put her ear to the door and listened, hoping for silence and fearing amazed outbursts from someone who had seen. It seemed she’d been lucky, since there were no sounds from the hallway. From behind her, on the other hand, came the sound of cloth hitting the floor. Penny slowly turned her head to look, both afraid and enthralled at what she might see.  
Amy had dropped the coat. She was standing there, hands on her lasciviously tilted hips, the stockings and corset somehow making her appear more naked than no clothes at all would have. She smiled at Penny.  
“Take me like a wounded wildebeest, my lion of love,” she said.  
“Ok,” Penny said, waving the wineglass she still hadn’t drunk from. “I realize I’m repeating myself here, but… _Amy, what the Hell?_ ”  
The answer came to her a split second before Amy said it.  
“I heard about you and Missy Cooper,” Amy said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
Penny collapsed onto the sofa with a loud groan. Without spilling a drop of wine, she noticed. She was becoming quite the accomplished drinker.  
“Oh God,” she said.  
“This may come as a surprise,” Amy said, “but I want you. A lot.”  
“Not that much of a surprise, really,” Penny said.  
She glanced up at the painting on the wall. It wasn’t pretty, if nowhere near as hideous as Bernadette thought, and it certainly wasn’t something she’d ever have bought herself. But it was a very palpable sign that someone liked her. Liked her a lot. For things she had done for someone, not just because of the way she looked. Even though her looks very obviously was part of it.  
Amy’s shoulders sank and she slumped down from her provocative pose.  
“I’m coming on too strong, aren’t I?” she said. “And I’m nowhere near as good-looking as you or Sheldon’s sister.”  
The dejection in her voice went straight to Penny’s heart.  
“Your message is very clear,” she said. “That’s good. And, actually, out of those clothes you inherited from your grandmother… you look a lot better than I would’ve guessed.”  
With the initial shock dying down, Penny realized that the last bit was more true than she’d first thought. Not that she’d meant it as a lie or anything, just a kind exaggeration. Except it wasn’t.  
Amy sat down on the couch.  
“Thank you,” she said. “I don’t believe you, of course, but it’s nice of you to spare my feelings.”  
Penny put the wine glass down.  
“Hey,” she said. “I’m not lying. You’re hot.”  
She really was. The more the idea of sleeping with Amy settled into Penny’s mind, the more appealing it felt. It had been some time since she had had a partner of any kind now, since she could no longer stand dumb pretty guys. So why shouldn’t she accept a smart, beautiful woman who almost literally was throwing herself at Penny?  
Amy gave a little dry laugh.  
“Yeah, right,” she said. “I’m a veritable…”  
Penny swiftly moved across the couch, grabbed Amy by the chin and shut her up with a kiss. For a long moment, Amy just froze. Then she started responding to the kiss with an eagerness bordering on desperation.   
“You,” Penny said after she’d had to come up for air, “Are. Pretty.”  
“OK,” Amy breathed.  
She was looking as shocked as Penny had felt a few minutes earlier. Penny looked down at Amy’s bare breasts. Her nipples stood out like pebbles in the middle of the painted hearts.  
“Strawberry, huh?” Penny said.  
“Well, ethyl methylphenylglycidate really,” Amy said. “But it’s marketed as strawberry flavor.”  
“Mind if I have a taste?”  
Amy visibly swallowed.  
“No,” she said, her voice weak.  
Penny bent down and put her lips to the breast. She swirled her tongue around, teasingly not touching the actual nipple for quite some time. Above her, Amy was making gasping noises.  
“You’re right,” Penny said after she let go. “It doesn’t really taste much like real strawberries.”  
“Uh-hu”, Amy said.  
She looked like she was simultaneously exhilarated and scared halfway into another incarnation. Penny smiled and placed a short peck on her lips.  
“Hey,” she said. “Bestie. Have you ever actually had sex before? With another person?”  
“Well, I…”  
“Getting yourself off while Sheldon is in the next room doesn’t count.”  
“Then no.”  
She took Amy’s hand an placed it on her own breast.  
“Do you want to? With me? Right now?”  
“God yes!” Amy said. “That’s why I came here.”  
“Just checking,” Penny said. “You might have changed your mind about wanting a borderline alcoholic waitress from Nebraska.”  
Her hand gently squeezed Penny’s breast.  
“Really, really not,” she said.  
Penny smiled.  
“Then I suggest you take off my blouse, then my bra, and then we move on into the bedroom.”

The next morning, Penny woke up to the strange feeling of not being hung over. Sunlight shone in through the window, and didn’t ram daggers of pain through her eyes. Her head was not pounding like a heart about to explode. Her mouth tasted fine. Except for, possibly, a hint of artificial strawberry.  
She abruptly raised her head and looked to the side. The side where Amy Farrah Fowler had been sleeping, and was now smiling adorably at her.  
“Morning, bestie,” Amy said.  
Penny let her head fall back onto the pillow.  
“Morning,” she said, while doubts, reservations and a mild panic rushed into her mind. What would Amy think, now the morning after? What would Sheldon say, when he found out? What would Leonard say when _he_ did? Howard would look incredibly pleased until Bernadette slapped him, and Raj would as usual not say anything.  
Amy answered part of the question by snuggling up close and resting her head on Penny’s shoulder. Her soft naked body felt really nice. Penny struggled for a few moments, until she got her arm under Amy’s neck and around her back.   
“So how does it feel to not be a virgin any more?” she said.  
A huge smile broke out on Amy’s face.  
“Great!” she said.   
“Good,” Penny said. “So, what do you want to do now?”  
“Right now now or today now?”  
“Either.”  
“Right now now I want to tape electrodes to your head, connect my portable EEG unit and perform oral sex on you.”  
“Oooh-kay,” Penny said. “You’re going to do what, make a monkey come?”  
“No, I can do that already. I just want better feedback when I pleasure you.”  
Penny’s eyebrows rose.  
“I thought you were doing quite fine,” she said.  
“Thank you,” Amy said. “But interpreting your moans and gasps is both inefficient and inexact. If I had proper real-time graphs of neural activity I could do a much better job.”  
“Well, let’s try that, then,” Penny said. “I’m game. Do you have the machine here? There didn’t seem to be much room in the outfit you wore when you came here.”  
“Oh, it’s in my bag,” Amy said.  
Penny didn’t remember any bag. Granted, she’d been very distracted by Amy’s outfit, but if there’d been a bag it must still be out in the hallway.  
“Bag?” she said.  
“It’s in Sheldon’s room,” Amy said. “Where I changed clothes before knocking on your door.”  
Penny raised her head and stared at Amy.  
“What?” she said. “You changed in Sheldon’s room?!”  
“It was the most convenient place,” Amy said. “I didn’t want to be out on the streets dressed like that, and changing in here would have spoiled the effect.”  
Penny stared at the ceiling, stunned.  
“Didn’t he wonder what you were doing?” she said.  
“Oh, sure,” Amy said. “But I explained and then it was fine.”  
“You explained,” Penny said. “You _explained_. What you were going to do. To _Sheldon_.”  
“Yes,” Amy said. “You are much better at fulfilling my physical needs than he is, so it was only logical that I try to seduce you.”  
Her hand moved to cup Penny’s breast.  
“Much, _much_ better,” she said.  
It scared Penny slightly that she could actually see Amy’s point, and it surprised her that she didn’t have a problem with it. It scared her more that Sheldon obviously knew, which meant that Leonard and the rest of the guys would also know. Or already knew. She groaned inwardly. Oh well. It was too late to do anything about it.   
“So you’re not seeing this as a one-time thing, then?” she said.  
“One night with you is worth its own chapter in my memoirs,” Amy said. “But I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that I’m hoping for many more.”  
“Thanks, I guess,” Penny said. “So, besties with benefits, then?”  
Amy heaved herself up on her elbow.  
“Let me go get my EEG unit,” she said. “Then let’s see if I can’t extend the intensity and duration of your climax significantly.”  
“You can do that?” Penny said.  
“I’m a scientist,” Amy said. “There’s nothing I can’t do if I have good enough data.”  
She was out of the bed and through the door before Penny could respond. And before Penny could ask her to put a robe on. She heard her own front door open, then another door open.  
“Amy? Oh my God!” she heard Leonard cry out. “You’re naked!”  
“Just passing through!” Amy shouted back. “Got to hurry, Penny’s waiting!”  
Penny closed her eyes and groaned, appalled and amused at the same time. It was promising to be an interesting day.

  



End file.
